


Together Time

by pixelpiano



Series: November of Lesbians [6]
Category: Candy Boy (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: Kanade gets impatient when Yukino's homework gets in the way of their weekend time together...





	Together Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally planned to release this fic today to make up for Sunday's fic being late. I definitely didn't forget to post this yesterday because I was travelling for Thanksgiving Break...
> 
> (In all seriousness, I appreciate your patience once again, and hope you enjoy!!)

* * *

_A Saturday night in the twin’s dorm room…_

             “Yuki-chan, yer sooooo cute, ya’know that??” Kanade slumped in her desk chair, and the bottle of plum wine began to slip from her fingers. Yukino took the bottle from her sister and took a swig before placing it back on the desk between them.

             “Have some water dear, you’re drunk,” she said teasingly, turning back to her math homework. “But I’m glad you think so,” she added with a smile and a slight blush.

             “Yer shooo pretty Yuki-chan,” Kana continued slurring, “I jush wanna eat you up!” She slid out of her chair, only to fall to her knees and waddle over to her sister, laying her head against Yukino’s thigh. Yukino responded by placing a hand on her sister’s head and running her fingers through Kanade’s soft, black hair.

             “Hurry uppp!” Kanade continued to whine, “you’ve been workin’ forevvver, and you shaid we’d hav’a night together tonight…” She pouted, and headbutted her sister’s thigh in protest.

             “Yes, yes, love, I know,” Yukino said, moving the bottle out of reach as her sister grabbed for it, eliciting another pout. “Just give me ten more minutes, and then I promise I’ll be done, okay?”

             “You shaid that _twenny_ minutes ago…” Kanade grumbled, crossing her arms and slumping to the ground, staring at her sister.

             Yukino chewed absentmindedly on her pencil, ignoring her whiny sister as she scribbled out the answers to her homework. Kanade pouted and stared at the repetitive patterns of the carpeted floor as her mind wandered elsewhere.

             Kanade imagined running her hand across her sister’s bare abdomen, feeling her soft, warm skin. She shivered at the very prospect as a hot, tingly sensation flowed through her body. She continued to imagine Yukino’s soft lips kissing against her own skin, and as the scene played out in her head she closed her eyes. Her whole body continued to shiver and tingle as the imaginary Yukino continued to kiss down her neck. She hugged her sister close as her own hips began moving of their own accord, pressing and rubbing against Yukino’s rear. Kanade let out a soft moan as Yukino's hands traced inside of her thighs and began to—

_“Kaaana-chan~”_

             Kanade’s eyes popped open to find Yukino bending over her with a devious grin, her face mere centimetres from her own.

             “Enjoying yourself there, dear?” Yukino teased, and nodded towards Kanade’s hands where she had been drunkenly touching herself just a minute ago. Kanade’s face burned bright red, and she buried her face in her hands, mumbling incoherently.

             Yukino slowly reached out and peeled her sister’s hands off her face. She took Kanade’s chin in one hand and pulled her in for a tender kiss which still tasted distinctly of plum wine. Letting out a soft giggle, Yukino got to her feet and extended a hand down to her sister.

             “I suppose I’ve kept you waiting long enough, haven’t I?” she asked with a wink. She heaved Kanade to a standing position, pulling her close for yet another long-awaited kiss. The two stood holding each other for a moment, Kanade’s face buried in the crook of Yukino’s neck.

             “Come on,” Yukino said at last, “last one in the bath has to get the wash tomorrow morning!!” She then took off running towards the bathroom, the bottle of plum wine held tight in her hand, leaving Kanade wide-eyed in surprise.

             “Heyyy, no fairrr!!” Kanade soon shouted after her sister, and she scrambled after her, giggling all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Your clue for next week's fandom is: Left, A, Down, Left, A, Down


End file.
